Burn The Night Away
by xLoVexBubblesx
Summary: What if Logan suddenly changed his mind about his feeling for Veronica? What if he wanted to prove to her that she could love him again fully. How could she know she can trust him after everything that has gone wrong since Lilly died? Welcome to a journey where you learn to give people second chances and give yourself a second chance at love. Completely LoVe! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: All The Time Baby.

He sat up against the bark of a tree as the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen slowly and sultry approaching him with a wine bottle in hand.

'I can't believe this is happening.' He said with a drunken laugh which she soon reciprocated.

'A dream come true?' she said sitting down next to him on the grass with a drunken, evil smile.

'Oddly enough, yes.' He said running his hand through her soft blonde hair.

'So guys do go for the weird ones?' She laughed to herself.

'I wouldn't call you weird.' He replied removing her thin cardigan.

She raised an eyebrow and leant in to whisper into his ear. 'Then what would you call me?'

She heard his breathe hitch as her breath sent tingling sensations all through his entire body.

'Fucking gorgeous.' He replied breathlessly.

'Good answer.' She kissed him lightly on the mouth. He was tender to begin with, focusing how gloriously soft her scarlet red lips were and how they felt on his. He took her face in his hands and gently played with her hair. Their lips parted momentarily and she gave him a devilish smile. She bought her mouth back to his and nibbled lightly at his bottom lip. It was in that moment, his drunken haze broke and he realised just how many times he had fantasied about the girl in front of him. He begun to kiss her more urgently, worrying that soon she would come to her senses and go back to the party. Surprisingly she followed his lead and lifted herself onto his outstretched lap. She then went on to start to gently kiss and nibble his neck; an act that caused deep moans to escape his throat. She left a trail of kisses from his jaw to his collar bone, undoing shirt buttons as she went.

'You seem so different.' He said quietly.

'I am different.' She replied sitting back slightly.

'What's changed?' he asked, caressing her waist.

'I don't care anymore.' She replied bluntly. 'I'm doing what I want for a change without any expectations.'

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'I mean that I know what this is. It's fun and at the end of it I'll merely be another name on your list and you'll be another one on mine. The furthest this will be is that we'll still flirt and maybe it will happen again at a party if we're both up for it. Nothing more.' she replied with a drunken smile and returned to his neck.

He felt a felt a strange pang in his chest, although he knew that that was normally how things went and she had spoken nothing but truth, he felt different. He felt as if had anybody else had said it, he would have been fine but hearing those words float effortlessly from her beautiful lips seemed wrong. He'd seen her, laughing, smiling and loving everything. She was known to be so open to love yet now she was something entirely different. She was the strange object of his fantasies but he suddenly realised that she was different. He saw her differently. He saw her getting out of bed and smiling tiredly after staying at his house, he saw her wearing his shirt on a Sunday morning and panicking about where her car keys were so she could get home and her dad would not worry. He actually wanted to see her.

'What if I don't want that?' He asked hesitantly.

'What?' She said, retreating from his neck. 'Am I doing something wrong?'

'Oh god no, you're being amazing.' He said taking her face in his hands, she gave a relieved smile and took another gulp of wine from her bottle. 'But what if I want more than that…'

'Excuse me?' she said nearly chocking on the sugary alcohol.

'Want if I don't want you to just be another 'name on my list.'' He said carefully.

'And I thought that I was the drunk one.' She said with a laugh.

'I'm being serious.' He replied.

'When have I ever said that anything more was actually on offer?' she replied incredulously.

'What do you mean?' he asked confused.

'I've had my heart broken enough times in the past couple of months to know that it's shit and horrible and painful and that I don't want it to happen again.' She replied. 'I don't want a relationship.'

'What if this time it was different?' he asked.

'What do you mean 'this time'? There is no 'this time'. There is right here, right now and maybe some times in the future but we aren't going to have one continuous timeframe binding us together love.' She said heartlessly. 'That's the way it always is with you and that's how I like it.'

'Well what if I'm not okay with that anymore?' he replied, offended.

'Oh come on, I know what you're like. You're not particularly boyfriend material. If I wasn't at this party, you'd be in this exact spot with an entirely different girl and wouldn't even be thinking about me.' She replied, getting off his lap.

'Yes I would!' he blurted out and clasped his hand around his mouth. She looked at him in shock.

'Are you trying to tell me that you like me?' she asked curiously.

'I think so and come on, you like me too. I can tell by the way you talk to me..' He said nervously.

'That doesn't mean anything.' She replied frankly.

'I don't care. I like you.' He replied.

'You seem to think that those are some magic words that will make me think that you're amazing. do you know how many times I've been told that I'm liked? It always turns to shit in the end.' She said taking another gulp of wine.

'I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't hurt you.' He said taking her hand.

'Don't touch me! You know how many times I've been told that as well? It means nothing to me.' she grabbed her bottle and got up. 'I was happy for this to be meaningless, why did you have too fuck that up?'

'How are you angry at me for liking you? I can't help it!' he replied, following her..

'You like me because I'm unattainable. You like me because I don't want you. The moment you have me you'll get bored and move on. I'm sick of being that girl, the one that's dumped for something better!' She shouted angrily.

'Calm down.' He said scooping her into his arms. 'I didn't think, I was that bad.'

'Oh you're awful Logan.' She said with a small laugh.

He kissed her forehead lightly. 'Have I really fucked things up?'

'I don't know.' She said quietly.

'I guess we can't go back to getting off on the floor and you taking off my shirt can we?' he joked while holding her at arms laugh.

'Hmmm, I don't think so.' She said scrunching her nose and shaking her head. She smiled and began to walk off.

'Veronica Wait! What the hell are we to each other now? What's going on?' he called after her. She stopped, turned and ran back to him. She once again kissing him breathtakingly and smiled.

'I don't know looks like we'll have to wait and see.' She said and ran away back off to the party, leaving him alone, confused and completely sexually frustrated in a field.

*** alone in the field with Logan***

He couldn't figure out what the hell had gotten into Veronica. She was never one to get particularly wasted at a party. He knew that he hadn't made her life all that perfect since Lilly died, Duncan dumped her, and he turned everyone at Neptune High against her for taking her fathers side in Lilly's murder investigation.

He couldn't believe that he just admitted to Veronica fucking Mars that he wanted something more that just a random one time hook-up. That he actually wanted something more with her.

Logan couldn't help that she got under his skin and made him feel all hot and heavy inside. There was just something about her that turned him on.

He would never tell anyone this but her really did regret that he had made her life a living hell. He wished he would have stuck around and supported her decisions. Especially after mom took off after her father lost his job as the local county sherif.

So many thoughts crossed his mind that he had to go find her and tell here that he was sorry and he just wanted her back in his life. He didn't want to play the jackass card anymore. He wanted Veronica Mars. He wanted Veronica to be his.

And he would make that happen if it was the last thing he did. Collecting his thoughts he started towards the house where the party was still in full swing.

Bumping into one of his best buddies Dick Casablanca he patted him on the back and had a serious look plastered on his face. 'Dude have you seen Veronica at all tonight?'

Dick was take aback by Logan's question. Since when did he ever care about Veronica Mars. Shrugging his shoulders he pointed his fore finger in the direction of the pool house. 'She stumbled that way about ten minutes ago. She seemed extra drunk protect you sack bro!'

Logan smirked and laughed Dicks last comment off, he was just being Dick. Tapping his shoulder and smiling. 'Thanks man, see you on the flip side.'

After receiving Veronica's where-abouts he stumbled off In the direction of the pool house.

Walking up to the main door of the pool house he heard giggling going on inside the room. Walking in he found Madison Sinclair, Caitlin Ford, Carrie Bishop, and Shelly Pomeroy all standing around Veronica on a bed taking photos of her in compromising positions. 'Slut. Whore. Nobody likes you. Freak.' Various mean and hurt full comments were being made towards her.

Logan had had enough and cleared his throat. 'Get the fuck out!'

The girls turned around and looked at him. His face turned angry quickly. 'Did I stutter? Get the fuck out! Now!'

The girls quickly walked out of the pool house and Logan went to Veronica's side. She was passed out probably because of the amount of liquor she had consumed tonight.

Logan felt his heart break as he sat next to her and pulled her sleeping form into his embrace. 'Ronnie what have you gotten your self into?'

To Be Continued...

Yaaaayy! New Veronica Mars story! (: Hope everyone likes the way I'm going to be taking it. Please read and review to let me know your thoughts about this new story! (: XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SO HAPPY WITH THE FEED BACK THAT I GOT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY! BURN THE NIGHT AWAY IS MORE OF A AU STORY. I UNDERSTAND THAT NOT GIVING MUCH OF A BACK STORY WASNT SO SMART AND THAT IT WOULD HAVE MAYBE BEEN MORE HELPFUL. BUT YES THIS STORY WILL HAVE QUITE A FEW OF THE STORY LINES FROM SEASON ONE, BUT THE RAPE IS GOING TO HAPPEN. IM TAKING THE STORY LINE FROM THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY, THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE NIGHT THAT CASSIDY/ BEAVER RAPED VERONICA. AFTER THE RAPE IS WHEN LOGAN FINDS HER IN THE POOL HOUSE BEING MESSED WITH BY THE "MEAN GIRLS" AFTER SHE LEFT HIM IN THE FEILD. THE RAPE HAPPENED INBETWEEN HER LEAVING LOGAN AND THE "MEAN GIRLS" FINDING HER ALONE IN THE ROOM AFTER. THERE IS STILL GOING TO BE TONS OF DRAMA. LOGAN IS GOING TO TRY SO HARD TO GET VERONICA TO SEE THAT HE COULD REALLY LOVE HER AND THAT HE WANTS TO CHANGE THE PAST. SHE IS GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN TO DEPEND ON LOGAN AND HE'll HELP HER THROUGH IT ALL. DEFIANTLY A HUGE TWIST ON A VERONICA MARS FANFICTION. HOPE TO KEEP YOU ALL INTERESTED . THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED THE STORY! YOU GUYS ROCK! XOXOX

Chapter two: One Night Could Change Everything.

Logan shifted in his sleep when he felt the bed shift underneath him.

Slowly opening his eyes he came face to face with a shy looking Veronica Mars. Sitting up slowly he ran his hand roughly through his hair and a smile grew on his face.

Veronica's face scrunched up, looking at Logan confusedly. Logan patted the spot in the bed next to him and watched her cautiously as she debated on what he was implying.

Slowly she moved from where she was previously sitting to the new position on the bed, settling in next to him.

She let out a shorted breath and looked at him with her hand pressed against her forehead, 'what happened last night?'

Logan sighed and looked at her seriously with a smirk. The classic rich psychotic jackass smirk that he always had. Rubbing his forehead he softly started to remind her of the precious nights events.

'Well last night stared out well until the very pretty last came up to me in a field outside of the house. She had a bottle of wine in hand and was drinking it all to her self' he said in a soft voice.

Veronica sighed but Logan contiued on, 'she was very past almost wasted and said something to me along the lines of "A dream come true?"' he chuckled and muttered 'it was a dream come true.'

Continuing on he told her more 'And then she started to kiss me lightly on the mouth. I took her face in my hands and gently played with her hair. Our lips parted momentarily and she gave me a devilish smile. She bought her mouth back to mine and nibbled lightly at my bottom lip. I realized just how many times I had fantasied about the girl in front of me and begun to kiss her more urgently, worrying that soon she would come to her senses and go back to the party. Surprisingly she followed my lead and lifted herself onto my outstretched lap. She then went on to start to gently kiss and nibble my neck. She left a trail of kisses from me jaw to me collar bone, undoing shirt buttons as she went.'

Veronica groaned because she hadn't realizing that the girl he was talking about was her. Still hazy on the events of last night. 'What else happened?'

Logan continued of with his tale, telling her everything that happened the night before. 'Well then i asked her what had suddenly changed in her life, she told me " I don't care anymore." And then told me "I'm doing what I want for a change without any expectations."'

Veronica was starting remember some of the events of the previous night again. Shaking her head she asked out of concern, 'then you told me that you wanted this thing that almost happened last night to be more, didn't you?'

Logan's face turned ghost white and suddenly realized that she must have remembered the night before but just wanted to be sure the events really happened. Shocked he asked, 'so you remember everything that happens don't you?'

Veronica chuckled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Kissing his check softly she moved her head up and down in a yes motion. But looked at him seriously.

'Logan I know that you said you wanted that to be something more but I'm scared to open my heart again after Duncan dumped me without so much as an explanation as to why. But I don't really remember what happened once I got to the pool house, that memory is still kind of fuzzy.'

Logan shook his head in understanding but looked at her seriously. 'Whats the last thing that you remember from last night?'

Veronica shuddered, 'I remember leaving you alone and stumbling through the party and walking in here to sit down for awhile, why?'

Logan looked at her sadly, 'because I came after you to try and find you but instead I found Madison Sinclair, Caitlin Ford, Carrie Bishop, and Shelly Pomeroy all standing around you on the bed taking photos of you in compromising positions. And saying things like "Slut. Whore. Nobody likes you. Freak." And other various mean and hurt full comments were being made towards you.'

A look of shock crossed her face but she really wasn't surprised about what the girls had done to her, they never really like her. 'And you came in here and stopped them didn't you? You stayed with me so no one would hurt me too.'

Logan smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Veronica's body language slowly changed. 'Logan thank you for staying with me but I need to get home before my dad starts to worry about me. We can talk more about everything else later.' With that she got up and started to leave the room but slowly turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips, and whispered. 'I want to see where this goes but you have to give me sometime. Please.'

Logan smiled and let her leave the room as he fell back against the pillow on the bed. Sighing loudly trying to figure out what has become of his already messed up life.

*** with Veronica leaving the party***

Veronica had a feeling that something had happened in between leaving Logan alone in the field and when he found her later on that night. She just couldn't think about what it possibly could have been.

Reaching her car that was parked outside of the 09er house she saw that its a white window marker the word "slut" was written on her car.

Veronica sat down in her car and tried to recall the events of the previous night between when she left Logan alone and then when he found her in the pool house alone.

Something felt different when she realized she didn't have any underwear on still. Veronica remembers that she crashed an 09er party to prove to her former friends that she did not care what they said about her.

She recalls that at the party, one of her drinks must have been spiked with GHB when she wakes up the next morning in the pool house without any recollection of the night before and without any underwear; to her horror, she realized she had been raped.

She found Logan next to her fully dressed and he told her what had happened when he saw her the two times that night.

She knew Logan would never stoop that low and rape her. She knew he didn't do it. But who did it? She was going to find out. She let out a scream and started to sob. Why would someone do this to her.

After she let out all her emotions she put the key in the cars ignition and the vehicle came to life. She had to report what happened. She couldn't let someone get away with it. She drove straight to the sheriffs department.

Getting out of her car she walked in and told the receptionist that she had to report a crime. Sheriff Lamb laughed at her when she told him she had been raped.

'And what do you want me to do Veronica arrest all the teenage boys of the wealthiest families in Neptune?' He said chuckling. 'Your lying, get out of my office.'

**** with Veronica alone in her car outside of the sheriff station****

The tears started pouring out of her eyes faster then she could control. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed the number that used to be oh so familiar to her. Her voice was shaking uncontrollably.

The familiar voice answered the phone in concern, 'Verinica? What's wrong?'

Veronica could barely find her voice, but she pushed on trying to get the little piece of her voice to be audible. 'Logan I remembered something that happened last night once I got to my car!'

Logan's stomach dropped ten thousand feet in his mind. What could she have remembered that was making her so emotional. He was brought back to reality when he heard her say, 'Logan where are you? I really could use you, if you still want that chance to prove to me that things are going to be different. I could really use your support. Please!'

Her voice was so desperate, he wanted nothing more than to help her and he didn't realize how much he cared until the words left his mouth. 'Where are you Veronica? I'll be there in a few minutes!'

She replied a simple answer, 'I'm at the sheriffs department in the parking lot.'

Logan swallowed hard and replied, 'I'll be there in ten minutes, just wait for me okay?'

Her 'okay' was barely audible before Logan disconnected the call and jumped into his car. He was about to play night in shining armor to his damsel on distress.

To Be Continued...

HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS NOT TO CONFUSES WITH THE PLOT OF THE STORY NOW. I HOPE THAT IT WILL MAKE MORE SENCE AS I GO ON. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS TOO, I LOVE HEARING WHAT PEOPLE HAVE TO SAY. XOXOX!(:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So happy with the feedback that I've gotten on the first two chapters of the story. This story is really like my own personal baby as is I Keep Going Only For You! Really hope that there is a way that i can pull off this story without changing a whole lot of the main plots in the actual tv series! Hope that y'all are still enjoying the story! Well on with more here! XOXOX**

Chapter Three: What She's Doing Now

_'Cause what she's doin' now is tearin' me apart. Fillin' up my mind and emptyin' my heart. I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows. And I wonder if she knows...what she's doin' now._

Veronica sat in her car for the past ten minutes as she waited patiently for Logan to show up. She didn't want to be left alone to deal with this, she just wanted her old friend back. She wanted to feel like she could really trust him.

Deep down she knew that there was no way that she'd be able to fully trust Logan again unless he really for once opened up and was completely honest with her. But she had always put all her faith in him, and she knew that if his heart was into something that he would come through for that person. She knew that he would come through for her, if it was the last thing he would be able to do for her.

She just hoped that he was being real with himself when he told her that he wanted things to be different with them. She didn't know what she would do if he turned her away after what she was about to tell him. She had hope that he would help after she told him the things she remembered from the night before.

But only time could tell you that honest answer. Time would tell.

_Love is the rhythm of two hearts beating. Poundin' out a message steady and true. Talk to me baby, tell me what you're feelin'. I know what love is, what's it to you? 'Cause to me it's the rhythm of two hearts beating. Poundin' out a message steady and true. Talk to me baby tell me what you're feelin'. I know what love is, what's it to you?_

Logan sped through the streets of Neptune in his bright yellow X-Terra. He was in a rush to get to the last person anyone would have thought he would have helped. But he didn't care anymore. He wanted her back in his life and that's exactly what he was going to do. He was going to get her back in his life again; this time he wasn't letting her go.

He had thought threw many of the ways that people would react to him being Veronica Mars friend again but in honestly he really couldn't give a shit about what they thought about the newly reformed friendship. He knew people would be confused because he had done everything in his powers to make the whole school hate her. What would they say when they saw the changes he was about to make to his life.

Either his friends would accept his changes in life or they would just have to forget about being a friend of his. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt her anymore. She suddenly meant the world to him. Lily would be so disappointed in him and all of her old friends if she was still here and saw the way that they treated her. Scratch that, if Lily was still here none of this would have ever happened and they would still be the 'fab four' just like the old times.

He would change everything to keep Veronica in his life. That is something that if you asked him four months ago he would have laughed at you and walked away, plotting something else against Veronica to make her life even more miserable than it already was. But he was going to change his ways to make her see that he really cared about her.

Seeing Veronica's car in the parking lot he pulled up next to her and motioned for her to get out and come to his car.

_Said she said she's sorry that she missed me. And she's been doing fine. I'd run it back and heard her say . Those words a hundred times. Something makes me wonder. Is she happy with her choice. Or is that a tear I hear in her voice._

Veronica obeyed what Logan was asking of her and moved from her own car to his. She wouldn't be able to drive after she admitted what she was about to; too someone else. For the first time in her life Veronica Mars was afraid of something she had to admit to not just herself but to someone else too.

She slid in the unlocked passenger door and adjusted in the seat trying to get a little bit more comfortable than what she already was. Truth being told she wasn't comfortable in her own body right this moment. She felt like she needed to shower twenty times to get rid of the disgust she felt for her own body.

Logan reached across the center counsels arm rest and took her hand in his. He wanted her to know that he was going to really be there for her. No matter what she thought he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. A look of shock and terror crossed her face at once and he was more concerned than he had been about fifteen minutes ago when she first called him.

Veronica was silent for the first few moments having a silent argument with herself in her head. '_Veronica you can tell him what you remember from the night before the worst that could happen is he'll laugh and leave you here all alone. What do you got to lose?' _

Sighing she looked closely at Logan's features and in that moment she could tell that he graciously cared about her. He wanted to help her through whatever she was going through. That was the one thing she was sure of.

Logan cleared his throat and looked nervously at their intertwined hands wondering what it was that was on her mind. What it was that she wanted to have someone to talk too everything about. She told him that she recalled something that happened the night before. "Ronnie…you can talk to me about anything, you do know that right? I understand that we haven't been on the best of terms in a long time but I want to fix all our old problems. Please."

Veronica shifted so she was now facing Logan and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek and he took their intertwined hands and placed them against the stop where she just kissed him. She closed her eyes tightly and tears began to swell up in them as she forced to keep them shut. Barely whispering she let out the truth. "Someone raped me last night in the room before you found me."

Logan's face turned from understanding to outrage. He was furious with what had happened to his sweet innocent Veronica. What. Who. Why. What kind of monster would do that to her. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked at her trying to make sure that this wasn't some kind of sick joke that she was going to try and pull over on him.

After a few moments of silence between them her tears became sobs and they shortly became uncontrollable. Logan was so mad and he could barely contain his anger. He shoved the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Flying down the streets of Neptune to the 09er neighborhood. And straight to the Echolls mansion.

Pulling in to the driveway he slowly put the car in park. Looking at a still sobbing Veronica he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. Yanking the door open he reached up unbuckling her seatbelt that somehow got attached in the between the parking lot and drive to the house.

Logan slid his arms under her legs and around her back pulling her towards his chest and holding her close. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding her closer to him, as she continued to sob into his shoulder. Walking with her into the house he led her to the guest bathroom downstairs and turned on the water to hot. She looked at him lost. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to get the feeling of nasty off her body. Looking at him she motioned for him to help her.

Obeying what she noted in her posture, he lifted her shirt up and over her head, letting it fall to the ground. Looking into her eyes. He undid the button on her jeans and sliding then down and over her hip bones. She nodded her head as he removed her bra. She was completely naked in front of him. He turned her around and led her closer to the shower door opening it for her. She walked in to the hot spray of the water and let it welcome her. She felt safe. Logan walked out of the bathroom to her some privacy and went to grab a shirt of his and a pair of his old sweat and boxers for her to wear until he could get her clothes cleaned and returned to her.

Knocking on the door to the bathroom. Before, letting himself back inside shutting it behind him. The water shut off and she leaned outside looking for a towel. Handing her one she smiled softly and took it from him. Wrapping it around her body tightly, passing her the clothes. Which he had brought back for her, she quickly changed and was ready to be out of the bathroom.

Logan followed her and sat down on the couch in the lounge room pulling her to in his lap. She agreed and snuggled into his welcoming frame. She missed this Logan, the one that was loving and caring. Wrapping his arms tightly around her body she relaxed into him. She felt like she was safe here and nothing could harm her. "Veronica?"

She looked back at him and sighed. "huh?"

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked with agony in his voice.

She nodded her head yes. She wanted to tell him what she could remember from last night.

"Where do you want to start then?" he looked at her with concern in his eyes. He really was worried for her. He was worried about her feelings and what she was thinking about the situation. He wanted to be there for her.

She leaned into him and laid her head against his chest. She liked having him here for her. "I think that I might have an idea on who it was that raped me last night. But I'm not sure if I want to know the truth. I'm afraid if I'm wrong about whom it was. I not sure I could handle it if I knew who did it to me."

Logan understood what it was that she was saying. She wanted answers but wasn't sure how she would respond. Hell he wanted answers too! She was exhausted and just wanted some sleep. So laying her head close to his chest she relaxed more and his arms adjusted so they were around her waist lightly and held her close.

They both drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up until three hours later. They talked for awhile and then Logan took her home and promised that he would be back in the morning and take her to school the next morning.

_I can pretend that I don't see you. I can pretend I don't wanna hold you. When you're around, when you're around__. __I can say that nothing was right. But we know if I looked in your eyes. I'd break down, yeah, let's break down__. __If I could for just one night. To be with you, to make it right. And what we were and what we are. Is hidden in the scars. __If I could, take you there. I won't let go, this I swear. You won't have to wonder what we are. 'Cause you won't have to ever look too far. It's in the scars, it's hidden in the scars.__  
_  
Veronica was sitting on the steps of her apartment building the next morning waiting for Logan to arrive and pick her up for school. Spotting a yellow car pull into the parking lot she saw Logan and smiled. Getting up from her previous spot on the steps and walking towards the car getting in the passenger side.

Logan smiled and looked at Veronica with a smile. She was ready for a little change and thinks that it could be with him. He wanted it to happen, and she did too never thinking that she'd admit it to herself. "So I've been doing some serious thinking since you left me last night and…"

Logan looked at her seriously. "And what?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek as she leant over closer to him. Whispering, "This. You and me. You want it to happen and I do too."

Logan's smiled grew wider by the minute. "You really mean that?"

She grinned, "Yes!"

Smirking, "Well then I guess I better get 'my girl' to school."

She relaxed into the seat as he drove them towards Neptune High where they were about to shock the hell out of the social classes.

As they pulled into the parking lot her body tensed up a little. Logan noticed it and grabbed a hold of one of her hands, trying to calm her nerves. Putting the car into park Logan jumped out of the driver's side taking his binder with him. Walking around to Veronica's side of the car, opening the door for her. Grabbing her hand and helping her out of the car.

She looked at him nervously but he didn't care and he leant down placing a soft kiss on her lips to calm out all her worries. She relaxed and leaned into him as they walked towards the school. His arms wrapped around her tightly. People staring all-around them. They were just comfortable being themselves.

They were going to be the talk of the school today and they could care less they just wanted to be with each other.

_I have never let anything have this much control over me. I work too hard to call my life my own. And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly. But it's your world now I can't refuse. I've never had so much to lose. Oh I'm shameless._

As they walked closer to the school ground they saw a crowd gathering around the flag pole. Veronica got a closer look and saw someone tapped to the pole. Looking at Logan she pulled away from him and took a pocket knife from her bag and pulled the black boy down from the flag pole.

Things were about to change, drastically.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the support that I'm getting with the story! And I totally understand what Pluxu was saying with the 'A little too fast forward don't you think? Everything except the little "You want me, I want you" talk, everything else was very good, but this little bit just didn't seem to fit.' I know that it was a little fast forward but I promise that everything will all be okay, it was kind of part of the plot I wanted to work from. I'm so thankful that you all like this story so much. Just a little food for thought, i'm graduating in less than a month and i have a tons of stuff coming up; going to try and update like normal but they might be slower sometimes. Hope y'all stick with me! Thanks for all that already do! You guys rock! :) XOXOX More LoVe. **

Chapter Four: Changing Our Destined Fate?

_Just in case you ever do get tired of being gone, every light in the house is on._

Veronica walked closer to the flag pole and with her knife she cut down the black boy hanging from it butt naked. She looked back at Logan and he pulled off his button down shirt leaving him in just a basic graphic tee shirt handing it to Veronica. Smiling softly at him she handed the boy his shirt and told him to put it on after she removed the top half of the tape holding his upper body to the pole.

The boy smiled at her gratefully and agreed to do what the pixie blonde was telling him to do. After a few minutes he was free from the pole that he was a few moments ago attached to. As Veronica was attempting to get him down a crowd had started to form. Turning around and looked at people and got a little angry. "What do you think your looking at? How about you all get the hell out of here, nothing to see here. Bye."

The crowd disappeared slowly and Logan made his way closer to Veronica and the mysterious boy. Logan smiled at the boy and stuck out his hand, "Hey man, I'm Logan and this is the supper scary, unfriendly, sometimes friendly, and oh so loveably Veronica Mars."

The boy was still in shock but shook hands with Logan and introduced himself as Wallace, telling them that he was new to Neptune.

Veronica looked at Logan and glanced towards the parking lot, "Hey do you happen to have an extra pair of pants, shorts, or swim trunks in your car for our new friend?"

Logan shrugged and said that he would be right back. As he walked away Veronica sat on the planter and handed the boy her jacket to cover himself until Logan could see if he had anything for Wallace to wear. Veronica was determined to get to know this boy and who he was.

"So. Your new around here." Veronica asked trying to make conversation.

Wallace shrugged, "Yes, just moved her with my mom and little brother Darrel. Mom got a new job and was looking for a fresh start."

Veronica sighed and looked at the new boy named Wallace. "Well heres just a little about me. Veronica is the name. Logan is my newly formed boyfriend yesterday we would have hated each other and been on paths to destruct each others life's. But hey things change. We used to be friends a year ago until my best friend and his girl friend Lily Kane was murdered. I used to date his best friend and Lily's brother Duncan Kane. My dad was the towns sheriff but he was ran out of office after accusing the Jake Kane of murdering his daughter. My mom skipped town after dad lost his job and she's an alcoholic." She stopped talking for a few moments and looked at Wallace, he had a horrified expression on his face.

She chuckled and smiled and stuck her hand out and looked at him, "Still want to be friends even if my life is a little crazy?"

Wallace busted out laughing and couldn't stop. "Well" chuckle "I" cough "guess that there" chuckle "could be worse people to be friends with." He tried to control his laughter but it was incredibly hard. So he just extended his hand to her and smiled, "Friends."

_Incomparable, unchangeable. You see the depths of my heart and You love me the same. You are amazing God. You are amazing God._

Logan walked to his truck in the parking lot and went straight to the backseat where he knew he had left a pair of shorts from his surfing trip friday afternoon. Grabbing them he went to shut his door and came face to face with Dick Casablanca and Duncan Kane.

Dick being the classic idiot he was looked at Logan like he was insane. Logan was confused and retorted back with a annoyed look. "Dude what the hell is with your staring?"

Dick howled a loud laugh and looked at Logan like he was stupid. "Why the fuck was Veronica Mars getting out of your car this morning?"

Duncan spit out the water that he was drink looking at Logan in shock waiting for an answer to Dicks question. What was Veronica doing with Logan, they weren't even friends anymore.

Logan looked horrified he wasn't quite prepared for the ambush just yet, but he wasn't going to let that change anything between him and Veronica. So confidently he replied, "We're friends again and we are trying to see where things are going."

Dick wasn't satisfied with the answer Logan gave him. So he pushed the subject farther. "Why was she with you though, she couldn't have drove herself?"

Logan had finally let out a little bit of anger towards Dicks harassing about Veronica, Why couldn't he just let it go. Dick looked at him awaiting his answer. Well if he wanted one thats what he was going to get.

Logan let out a troubled sigh, "Were dating, okay! Im dating Veronica Mars, and that won't change because you have any thoughts about it.I don't want your input on my life choices. So if you have a problem with this thing me and Veronica have going on keep it to yourself. I'm not letting her go just for the sake of our friendship."

Dick was taken back by Logan response. At a loss of words which is rare for Dick himself, he didn't know what to say. So he said the first things that came to his mind. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you say that you were dating Veronica Mars? Because your fucking crazy if thats what you said!"

Dick couldn't believe his ears and what he was hearing, "Dude are you like drunk or something" he spoke with venom in his voice back to Logan. What was his friend thinking?

Logan had let his cool and collected attitude fall the second he heard what Dick said to him about his relationship with Veronica. He didn't care what anyone thought, he wouldn't let them hurt her. Logan had had enough of Dicks comments and simply flipped him off and began to walk away. "Bye Dick, have a nice life."

Dick dropped his asshole charades and gained a serious look on his face. Gaining on Logan's once retreating figure he threw an arm around Logan's shoulder and asked the stupid of stupidest questions.

"So your not joking? You and Mars are really dating."

Logan sighed in frustration, "Yes Dick... I'm with Veronica she at one point in my life was one of my best friends and no matter how mad she has made me I want her back in my life. She needs me right now. She needs me and I need her to. I never admit that I need people in my life but I really do... and she's willing to put the past behind us and start fresh."

Dick didn't know what to say to that, so he just remained silent.

Logan continued on with his explanations. "No one has ever just let me have a clean slate and still like me the same as they did at one point. To me she'll always be the little girl I saw when I was younger in her short shorts, soccer shirt, and knee high socks. The girl that I first feel for. If you cant except that then, maybe we shouldn't be friends."

Logan waited for a response and got nothing. Just as he was about to walk away Dick spoke up. "Well if she means that much to you then, I guess that I'll give you my best effort to be fine with this. I'll try my best, I'm not going to give up my friendship with you. i'll keep my opinions to myself."

Logan smiled and slapped him on his back, "Thanks man! This means a lot tom me, you have no idea."

Dick just smiled and they continued to walk towards the front of the school.

Logan began to drift away and spoke slowly, "We'll I've got to go find Veronica she made a new friend that was taped to the flag pole this morning and I was suppose to get him short for the rest of the day. I'll see you later man." With that he waved in Dicks general direction and headed back to Veronica and the new boy Wallace.

_When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. _

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love. Looks like we made it. Look how far we've come my baby. We mighta took the long way. We knew we'd get there someday. They said, "I bet they'll never make it". But just look at us holding on. We're still together still going strong. _

Veronica had spent the last few minutes getting to know Wallace, he was a cool guy and she knew that they could be good friends. She needed new friends she just had to learn to be kind and ease him into her sarcasm that she used with most. Looking to her left for a moment she spotted Logan and Dick Casablanca talking and it looked like it was serious. She wondered what it was about, but then again she wasn't sure she wanted to know either.

She watched as Logan turned away from him and made his way closer to her. She smiled and let go of some other the stress she had piled on her chest. She saw his eyes light up with he got closer to her, she really liked seeing the old Logan that she used to be friends with.

Logan got close enough to her that he shouted out to her, "Look at the fine piece of woman right there I wonder who is lucky enough to be able to walk her to class today."

Veronica looked horrified for a moment and then started laughing uncontrollably. When Logan got to her he instantly wrapped his arms around her figure and whispered in her ear softly. "Dick knows about us, he was busy hounding me for the past ten minutes. Sorry thats what took me so long."

Placing a kiss on her cheek he pulled away and walked over to where wallace was sitting on the planter and handed him the pair of shorts that he had brought back with him. "I hope they'll fit they're big on me you can keep them if you want I never wear them anyways."

Veronica chuckled and joked, "Little rich boy has plenty of clothes to support africa but I kind of like him anyways."

Logan looked at her in shock and surprised her when he engulfed her in a hug and then tickled her sides like crazy making her laugh hard. He could barely hear her pled for him to stop she was laughing so much. "Lo, please stop. It hurts."

Logan instantly stopped and looked at her in concern, "are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Veronica smiled a wicked smile, "you're such a sucker, got ya'."

Logan went back to tickling her again, "you're gonna pay for that missy."

They were so lost in each other that he barely noticed Wallace standing next to them now fully clothed. They parted and all made there way into the school.

_You're still the one I run to. The one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one. You're still the one that I love. The only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night. _

Things were going fine for the three of them until lunch later in the day. Logan was standing outside Veronicas English class waiting for her so they could go to lunch. He wasn't going to let any of the 09ers' mess her, either they were okay with his new relationship or they weren't really ever his friend.

Logan waited a few more minutes and the whole class had cleared out and still he hadn't seen an sight of Veronica. He leaned his frame inside the room and saw her sitting in the back at her desk with her head down.

Waking inside the classroom he moved till he was standing in front of her desk. Veronica looked up and him and groaned putting her head back down.

Logan got really concerned and wanted to know what was wrong with her. "Hey, is everything okay?"

She shook her head no. Logan leaned down closer to her and lifted her chin up from where she had it positioned on the desk before. "Wanna talk about it?"

Veronica looked up at him and smiled, "why are you so good to me, don't get me wrong i missed the old Logan. But.."

Logan cut her off. "But what Veronica?"

She sighed, "I just missed this Logan so much and I want him to stick around. But the rumors don't stop just because you've told them too. People still talk, people think your only with me because you feel bad for me."

Logan looked at her but she held out her hand asking him to wait. "Wanna know what my favorite it? The best one I've heard all day came from out dear Madison Sinclair."

Logan looked wishy-washy , "what did she say to you Ronnie?

She let out a noise somewhere between and moan and a groan. "Bet ya he's been sleeping with her this whole time and he got her pregnant. He's lost it sleeping with the trailer trash."

Logan looked horrified. "Oh Veronica! You know that's not true. I'm sorry that you're going through this. It isn't fair to you."

She just smiled at him. "So what has your day been like so far? Anyone giving you a hard time?"

Logan laughed and took her hand in his. "Like you wouldn't believe Ronnie."

Veronica sighed and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Wanna get outta here? I really don't wanna be here anymore."

Logan grinned from ear to ear. "Beach?"

Veronica stood up and grabbed her bag, "race you to your car?" She muttered as she ran out of the room and down the hallway.

Logan tried to keep up with her and yelled after her, "I never took you for a cheater Mars."

_Sunday Shoes, Cap and Gown. The whole town gathered around. Waited 18 years now it's all comin down to this. I scanned the crowd and it fills my soul. My best friends all here in rows. No turning back, Now it's time to walk that line. This tassel is gonna turn. But when the moment passes by. We'll just walk away. Then slowly grow apart._

Veronica enjoyed the remained of her afternoon with Logan. She was really happy with the way that things were turning out.

Walking inside her apartment she barely noticed her father.

Keith coughed, "Veronica dear?"

"Oh hi dad!"

"Where have you been the last five hours?" He asked sternly, he hated being the father to get stern on his daughter.

"Oh I just couldn't stand to be at school anymore I had to get out, I'm sorry if I worried you." She said truthfully, she hated making her dad worry.

"And what exactly was Logan Echolls doing dropping you off?"

Veronica froze. She didn't know what to say to her father. "Umm. We're kind of dating now."

Keith was surprised to her that from his daughter. "Well, that's something new. Invite him over for dinner soon. I think it's time I got to know him better."

Veronica looked at her father seriously. "Umm, okay. Well I have some homework to finish ill see you in a few dad. I love you." An with that she left towards her room.

_You know she won't understand. Longneck bottle. Let go of my hand. Hey barroom mirror on the wall. Go stare at someone else. Don't show the world the fool I am. Just keep it to yourself.  
_  
Logan's fate of the remainder of his day was not the same as he wished it could have been. He came home expecting his parents to still be out of town.

Aaron was sitting on the couch in the family room when he walked it. And things went to hell from there.

The next thing Logan remembers was the way the belt hit his back repeatedly. The pain he felt with every hit he took. Why did his father hate him so much to do this to him.

Logan sat in his bathroom looking at the work that his father had caused. He was so lost in his own world that he never saw the text the Veronica sent him.

_'He Lo! I'm on my way over I have to tell you something. See you soon! xoxo Ronnie.'_

Veronica was let inside the house by the house keeper who told her that Logan should be upstairs in his room. Veronica walked up the stairs and knocked on the door softly before opening it. Letting herself inside she saw Logan's reflection in the bathroom out of the corner of her eye.

Walking into the bathroom she saw the horror that was Logan's back. Covering her mouth with her hand she let out a gasp. "Logan?"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I couldnt quite think about where I wanted to cut this chapter off. Hope y'all like it! xoxox Please revoew and let me know your thoughs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: We All Know How To Love Someone.**

She caught her first look at the damage done to his back. There were welts, thin and long. Some were still sluggishly weeping, others starting to scab. All looked red and angry.

Veronica's mind was whirling a mile a minute, the marks looked like he'd been whipped, repeatedly.

Veronica couldn't think straight with what she was seeing in front of her, the battle map on his back looked like it told millions of stories. She couldn't find the words to speak what she was thinking, her mind was going a million miles an hour.

Logan looked horrified and didn't know what Veronica was thinking but he knew that it couldn't be good, he just wanted to know what she was thinking. Taking him out of his thoughts by a sharp intake of breath.

Veronica's voice was shaking but she made her voice audible, "Logan?"

Logan's head snapped up in realization that she was talking to him, he really didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to make her understand what was happening to him. His voice softly cracked when he answered softly, "mhhhm?"

Veronica walked closer to him and moved around him so she was standing in front of his chest, placing her hand on his cheek she rubbed it softly, "who did this to you?"

Logan hesitated and didn't say anything.

Veronica looked at him and her eyes began to collect tear and she softly whispered, "your father did this to you. Didn't he! Logan we can get help."

Logan shook his head in frustration when he heard her mention that they could tell someone about what his father has done to him for years. It's something that happens to him and in some way he deserves what his father does to him. "No you can't do that Veronica, please promise me that you wont tell anyone about this."

Veronica sighed and moved away from him an sat on the edge of his tub, "how long has this been going on?"

Logan was quite for a few moments and then softly said, "for a few years."

"why does he do this to you?"

Logan shuddered softly, " I don't know he just started it one day and its happened since. He never gave a reason to why he did it. He just continued to do it over and over. I don't really know why he did it he just did it."

Veronica wasn't sure what she was suppose to say to him. So she just sat there and watched him. Trying to process what he said to her. "what can I do? How can I help?"

"Can you just hold me please, that's all I want right now if for someone to hold me."

Replied softly, "First we need to get these cleaned up, okay?" She didn't wait for his response just went straight to work.

She sighed and She grabbed a washcloth and dabbed at his face, cleaning off the dried blood on his lips and chin. Logan was quiet now, his eyes dark and unreadable. Veronica didn't speak either, recognizing that this time was too open, too vulnerable, for words between them.

Having deemed Logan as clean as she could get him, she twisted and turned off the water.

Veronica smiled and took his hand and lead him to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, and he slowly followed sitting down next to her. Logan laid his slowly on his stomach and rested his head in her lap, breathing slowly in and out. Before they both knew it the night faded into morning as they laid there peacefully.

_If you've never felt what happens when two hearts, fall together. Or never seen love written in the stars. And knew it was forever, if you don't believe that destiny. Can start with just one wish. Watch this. _

Veronica woke to someone laying their head in her lap, she was confused about why someone would be there then remembered what happened the night before and slowly sat up running her fingers through Logan's soft brown hair. Logan stirred a little his sleep and mumbled something that she couldn't make out to actual words.

She sat there holding him as he slept for another half hour just thinking about all the event of the previous night. When suddenly he started to move.

**** Logan's Dream *****

**_Logan walked into his mansion after a long day of school and tossed his backpack on the floor near the kitchen. As he walked a little closer the living room came into view. There he was the biggest dickheads of all dickheads. _**

**_Logan's bastard of a father. But he was someone that the whole world thought was nothing but the most precious movie star of all time. But Logan knew who he really was. He was a monster. He found pleasure in beating his child. He like to think of it like a Sunday afternoon drive. _**

**"_Logan," called his father using the deceptively calm tone of Aaron Echolls the actor. _**

**_Logan flinched when he heard his voice. Logan closed his eyes, this sounded as if it was going to get ugly, well old habits died hard and Logan refused to go out without a bang. "Just what have I done now Daddy Dearest? All of a sudden his head was reeling back and the taste of his own blood filled his mouth, the metallic tint a familiar flavor. His father leered over him all the while still wearing the calm mask reserved for his "father son" chats. Aaron reached down and grabbed his son by the hair. "Care to explain why my liquor cabinet is missing a bottle of Jack Daniels?" _**

**_Logan froze, he knew exactly why it was missing from the cabinet. He took it two days ago after his father finish beating him for some other stupid excuse. He didn't even bother to keep up with them anymore. _**

**_Aaron got closer to Logan and smacked him across the face hard, "do you think this is funny, that its okay for you to touch my alcohol? Did I give you permission to touch it? No I didn't, so why did you take it?" _**

**_"What have I told you about being respectful son? Now I know boys will be boys." Aaron tossed his son roughly to the floor and punctuated his next few words with harsh kicks into Logan's ribs. _**

**_Logan looked down at his feet, knowing that this wouldn't end up good in either of their favors. Aaron was going to beat him again and that was just the fate he had coming for him. There was nothing he could do about it. He just had to take it. He would be eighteen soon and then he could get away from this bastard. But until then he would just have to figure out how to deal with it. _**

**_"Never get caught. He spat blood out and sat there staring at his father, watching as he began to pull of his belt one slow inch at a time. "You know son, you just never learn."_**

_Watch this, I'll show you love like you've dreamed of. I've got so much to give. Watch this. Don't be afraid, you'll be amazed. At all the ways that I can, show you what you've missed. Just close your eyes. And watch this._

Logan didn't want to wake up. He could tell from the intense pain radiating from his back that daddy dearest had struck again. What he could not reconcile as normal was the warm soft body he was currently curled against. It just didn't make sense. Logan always kept to himself after one of Aaron's rages; it was kind of hard to keep a secret if it was painted all over your body in angry reds and browns. While it wasn't entirely unusual for him to not remember events from the night before, he never woke up with someone next to him. Not since Lilly died.

Veronica noticed that he was shaking violently, so she shook his shoulder softly, "Logan? Wake up, it was just a bad dream."

Logan's eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see Veronicas soft face looking at him in concern. "Hey it was just a bad dream your safe here with me. Okay?"

Logan's featured softened when he saw that it was Veronica holding him and not some stranger, "Boy am I glad to see you."

"Do you want to talk about your dream, or we could just sit here. Its completely up to you."

Logan sighed, "I just want to sit here with you holding me for now if that's okay."

That's fine with me."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Ummm okay so I've never left you without an update for more than a week and I know its been a long time since I update but I've just had so much going on that I couldn't find the time to write this chapter. Well I graduated on Friday night, and my family came to see me and my cousin ended up in the hospital Friday before my graduation, so I've been spending time with her, I actually wrote this while I was sitting at the hospital today while she was sleeping. I know it's a short chapter but I honestly had writers block for over an hour, never happened to me before. But I just wanted to get something going. Making sure you guys know I'm not abandoning this story. More will be coming, but I do start college classes next week so updates might not be as frequent as always but I will try to keep updating once a week or as much as possible. I love y'all for all the support you give me and cant wait to keep posting more chapters to the story! **

**LoVe always,**

**Stephanie! (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back, and i know that its been quite sometime since we've had an update and i just wanted to send out my quick apologies for that. Ive been so busy with school that I haven't had the chance to sit down and even give you a tiny update but here comes one and its going to be big. So hope your ready for drama and all that good stuff. As always xoxox. Muahhhh.**

Chapter Six: I Want Crazy With You.

Logan woke shortly after four in the afternoon with Veronica fast asleep on his chest. He was so grateful to have her in his life, to have someone who actually cared about him. He knows his mother loves him but he wishes she would show it more often and maybe one day they could figure out a way to get away from the monster they knew as Aaron.

Logan looked to his left and saw the time on the clock it was exactly four-thirty in the afternoon and he would have to get Veronica home soon before her father sent out search parties for her.

A few moments passed and Veronica stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes and smiled when Logan's arms embraced her. "hey sleepyhead."

Logan chuckled and smiled and leaned down placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Hi."

"So how do you feel like about a little family dinner tonight with me you and my dad? He said I had to invite you over for dinner."

Logan groaned and his face turned pale, "Does this mean that I'm getting the whole you better respect my daughter talk?"

"Oh sweetie, its more like he's going to show you his gun collection and threaten you with your life if you hurt me."

Logan went silent, he didn't know what to say. Veronica let out a giggle and ran her fingers along his cheek. "You'll be fine, I'll protect you from the big bad wolf they call Keith Mars."

Logan didn't seem convinced at all. So veronica decided to change the path of the conversation they were having. "How is your back feeing this morning? Do you need me to clean it up again?"

Logan sighed and got up from the bed pulling Veronica with him towards the adjoining bathroom in his bedroom. Logan slowly pulled his shirt half way up his back and Veronica took over from there as she helped move it up and over his shoulders and off his body completely.

Veronica let out a hiss as she came face to face with his back again and reached around him to grab the cotton balls and antiseptics from the counter. She applied the antiseptics to the cotton balls and slowly moved them near his scars trying to to disturb the ones that were in the process of healing. She only wanted to make sure that he would be getting better and not worse.

Logan let out a cry of pain softly, and Veronica stopped what she was doing and looked at him through the mirror in confusion. "No keep going I'm okay that was just a little painful and i wasn't expecting it at the moment. Veronica your fine I'm okay."

Veronica hesitated for a few moments before she continued what she was doing previously. Slowly she had Logan back free of blood and all his scars looked like they were slowly starting to heal. She would do anything she could to make sure Aaron Echolls never touched his son again a day in his life.

Logan noticed that Veronica stopped talking and he was wondering what was on her mind. "Ronnie?"

Veronica couldn't trust her words right this moment she decided to go with a simple "Mhhm" as her response to his question.

Logan was really concerned about what was going through her head at the moment. "Hey what are you thinking."

"I was thinking that we could tell someone Logan, we could talk to Dad and see what we could do to get you help. You shouldn't have to go through this and neither should your mother, she shouldn't have to pretend this stuff doesn't happen, we could fix it. Please let me help, please?"

Logan sighed, he knew that she had a right to want to get him she was his girlfriend and best friend for one. But he was just scared about what would be the outcome of someone trying to help him. He didn't want to find out what Aaron would do to someone who tried to take him down. He knew that he would probably regret this but he had to trust his gut that Mr. Mars would be able to help him and his mom. "Okay well telly your dad tonight, maybe we could get this taken care of and Aaron will be out of my life for good."

_**** Mars Residence**** _

Veronica walked into her house with Logan trailing slowly behind her, she looked behind and saw that he had stopped moving and was standing near the stairs to the floor of her apartment building. "Logan?"

"I what your dad to help me Ronnie I really do but I'm afraid that something bad will happen to you or your dad if we do go through with this."

Veronica walked back out of the house and shut the door walking over to Logan and wrapping her arms around him and kissing his forehead. "Everything is going to be okay Lo, my dad will do everything he can to make sure that you get out of that house. Aaron will not touch you another day in his pathetic lonesome life. And you know what thats okay because your life means more to me than his ever would."

Logan relaxed into Veronicas embrace and smiled he loved that she cared so much about him and would do anything to protect him, no matter the cost or what it would take her to do that for him. He really did love this girl but he wouldn't say those words to her until he was absolutely positive that she loved him too.

Veronica could feel Logan relax and was glad that he was because that was a good sign and they both needed a little easy in there lives lately, they could both use it that was for sure.

Logan pulled away from Veronicas embrace and smiled kissing her softly on the lips and whispered a thank you. Interlacing their fingers he pulled her with him towards her apartment building. Logan stopped when they got to the door he turned to face her and smiled, "Lets get this over with i just want your dad to help me and make my life that much more simpler."

Veronica smiled and pushed open the door and walked inside calling out, "Yo' pops we are here, do your worst" and let out a small laugh. She was no where near close to becoming a rapper.

Keith looked up from his place in the kitchen and glared at Veronica, "Oh child of mine, please never say that again. It does no justice for you."

Veronica frowned and gave her best puppy eyes, "But daddy you always told me to shot for the stars and I could do anything i set my mind to."

Keith laughed with a sarcastic tone, "Well maybe i should have set you a few ground rules for what exactly you could have accomplished when you reached for those starts up ahead."

Logan was enjoying the interaction between he two Mars family members, their banter was every entertaining.

Keith smiled when he turned to see Logan standing there, moving closer to Logan he stuck out his hand and offered it for a hand shake. "Logan it's good to see you. How've you been."

Logan gulped in a breath he had been holding. "i'm good sir, how are you?"

Keith chuckled and smiled, "Son you don't have to be so afraid I'm just going to show you my gun collection. Thats about it, maybe even threaten you if you ever hurt my daughter. But thats about all."

All the color from Logan's face drained as he heard Keith Mars say those words. Logan knew he was only joking but it was still a threat it he hurt is baby girl. Logan looked at Veronica with pleading eyes asking her for help and mouthing 'can we please tell him and get this over with.'

Veronica shook her head yes and moved to grab ahold of Logan's hand and kissed his cheek softly whispering., "hey everything is going to be okay."

That motion didn't go unnoticed by Keith Mars and he was curious about what was going on between the two kids. Keith was the first one to speak, "Kids is there something that you're not telling me because now would be the time to before I over react."

Logan nudged Veronicas arm and she looked at her dad with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Daddy, we need your help."

Keith's face turned tomato red with anger, "Logan Echolls is my teenage daughter trying to tell me that she is pregnant?"

Veronica looked shy and quickly spoke up, "Oh no dad i'm not pregnant."

Keith looked relieved and calmed down, "So what do you kids need my help with then?"

Veronica looked at her dad trying to judge if this was a good idea or not and she knew that he dad would do anything to help someone. "Daddy. We need your help in a case of child abuse."

Keith looked shocked. "Who do you need to help, I can try my best to get us as much help as possible."

Veronica sighed and looked a Logan for permission and he gave it to her she turned Logan around and lifted the back of his shirt so that her dad could see first hand the mess that was Logan's back.

Keith felt sick to his stomach,"Logan who is doing this to you?"

Logan looked shy and couldn't speak so Veronica spoke up for him. "Daddy its Aaron, he's hurting Logan. We have to get Logan help please. Please daddy please."

Keith nodded and moved to his bedroom and came back a few moments later with his camera in hand. "Logan we are going to have to get a few photos and then we'll take this to the police station and Lamb will make sure your father rots in hell. He will not get away with this."

Logan removed his shirt completely and turned so that Keith could get a few good shots and then he was aloud to put his shirt back on.

Keith knew that he would need more proof of the abuse so he asked Logan a few questions. "Logan how long has this been going on?"

Logan let a few tears fall and answered softly, "since I was eleven years old, it was the first time he ever hit me."

Keith nodded and asked another question about if they had ever gone to get medical attention after one of the times Aaron hit him. Loagn answered yes. Keith had a bright idea and asked Loagn is he remembered any of the doctors that he went to.

After a few phone calls later and faxed Keith had in his hands copies of medical records for every time Logan visited the ER. Keith gathered his things and told the kids to follow him in Logan car and meet him at the police station. They would get these things handled.

*** Neptune Police Department***

Keith Mars walked into the place that he used to call his home everyday, he really did miss this place. Keith asked deputy Sacks for Lamb right away and went straight to his office.

Lamb looked up from his desk as Keith slammed his door open. "Keith Mars what can I do for you today?"

Keith smiled sadly, and told him the story about Logan's abuses and showed him all the photos and hospital records. "Lamb we need to get him out of that cant stay there anymore."

Lamb looked shocked, "Where is Logan Echolls?"

Keith pointed to the hallway and Don requested that he come in here. Keith called out for Logan to come in here and he did.

Lamb asked Logan the same question he had been asked earlier by Mr. Mars. Lamb asked his if he was sure of the events and that he wanted to press charges against his father. Logan replied yes.

Lamb looked at Logan with sincere, "Okay then lets go arrest that bastard father of yours. He won't get away with this."

Logan finally felt all the burdens of this secret finally fall off his shoulders and he was relived that this would be over soon.

Logan followed Lamb and Keith out of the sheriffs office and into the hallways where a impatient Veronica was waiting for news. Logan grinned at her and she was relieved, and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Everything is going to be okay Ronnie, Aaron won't get away with this anymore."

Veronica couldn't put into words how happy she was, she was just glad that things were going to turn out okay for Logan in the end.

It was all over the tablioids, "Logan Echolls son of Movie Start Aaron Echolls and Tv Actress Lynn Echolls found drunk at a high school party on the beach, will teens ever learn about how to behave in pubic. Shame on the Echolls family."

Aaron was in no mood to wait for his son to get home he flipped out his cell phone and hit the speed dial button calling Logan's cell.

Logan answered on the fourth ring, "Hi Logan. Get your ass home this instant. We have something to discuss." It was short and simple, Aaron made his point and his son knew what was coming his way.

**** Car with Logan and Veronica****

Logan hung up the phone and sighed and Veronica looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

Logan slammed his eyes shut and his fist against the leather seat. "He wants me to come home right away, and he seemed pissed."

Veronica rubbed Logans hand but then a brilent idea came to her mind, "dad do you think that if we can get a look inside from the outside of the Echolls house, when Aaron hits Logan we can have our actual proof and the right to arrest him on the spot?"

"Well that's always a possibility kiddo, Logan do you think you can take just one more hit to get the perfect proof and we can have him out of your life for good?"

Logan nodded and tears fell from his eyes, "I just want this to be over with, if that means i have to take one more hit from the belt than so be it."

Keith nodded and looked at Logan with sorrow in his eyes. He would make sure that nothing happened to this boy ever again.

A few moments later Logans car pulled into the drive and Logan got out of the car and walked into his house.

***Inside the Echolls Household***

Logan opened the door slowly and came face to face with his father who was standing near the kitchen counter. Aaron had a look of pure evil on his face. He was already starting to enjoy this.

Logan followed Aaron in to Aarons office and the door shut. Little did Aaron know Keith Mars and sheriff Lamb were standing outside the door waiting for the perfect moment to take him away.

***Inside the office***

Aaron looked at Logan with pure hate "So son care to tell me what the fuck the tabloids are saying this week?'" Aaron was fuming and he reached for the belt on the counter he picked out earlier. "You are the most ungrateful son of a bitch ever." "Stand up and take off you shirt, you're going to learn the hard way."

Logan lifted his shirt and felt the belt contact with his skin and the door flew open and Lamb has his gun drawn and Keith took photos of Aaron with the belt in his hand as it connected with Logan's back.

"Aaron Echolls you are under arrest for the act of child abuse, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, if you cant afford a lawyer one will be appointed for you."

"You son of a bitch, you set me up." Aaron yelled as he was pulled away in handcuffs.

Veronica ran inside the Echolls house and straight to Logan's arms and cried into his chest. "Oh my god, I'm so glad your okay. I was worried that he'd hurt you to much before dad and Lamb could get the perfect amount of evidence."

Logan just held her tighter and kissed the top of her head softly, "Thank you for saving me Ronnie. I love you so much."

Veronica sucked in a sharp breath, but didn't think twice when she responded, "I love you too, I've loved you since the day i first met you"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS JUST A QUICK UPDATE, A LITTLE MORE DEEPTH INTO DICK AND VERONICAS RELATIONSHIP. **

**READ AND REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

Chapter 7: We Can't Stop.

Dick sat in the hospital waiting room next to the last person on earth he thought he would have to share any kind of space with.

Veronica freaking Mars.

Why couldn't Logan have gone and got himself on of the many hooker girls that floated around Neptune High that wanted him. Why did he have to go for Veronica Mars? That was something that Dick would never try to understand.

Dick didn't know all the detail as to why Logan was here in the hospital and it looked as if though Veronica did and she wasn't to generous in sharing those details.

Maybe Dick would have to learn how to stop being such a huge dick to some people and then, jusrt maybe Veronica would warm up to him.

_well now is just a great as time as ever, _Dick thought as he turned to face Veronica. "Hey Ronnie?"

Veronica sighed she didn't want to get into it with Dick, they used to be great friends before Lilly died, but he just followed Logan like the lost puppy he was and treated her the same as all the other 09ers did.

She was past that with Logan she knew they were both hurting and they said and did somethings to each other that they provably shouldn't have done. But they cant change the past, they can only move forward and that's exactly what they planned on doing.

Veronica turned to Dick and looked at him with a hopeless glance, "What do you want?"

"Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

Veronica laughed hysterically, "Why? Are you kidding me with that question?"

"I'm being one hundred percent serious, what did I do to you?"

"Oh my god Dick, did you already forget that we've been practically brother and sister since the first day of kindergartner in Mrs. Welch's class? We used to play in the sandbox together and go to the park and spend the weekends at each others houses, you've got to be kidding me. And then when Lilly died you acted like I was the walking dead, that you couldn't touch me. You know how much it hurt to lose Lilly, Logan, Duncan, and the one person whose known me my whole life? I fucking sucks, so yeah I hate you. You're a fucking selfish asshole, you were suppose to be there for me! Not desert me."

At that point Logan had walked out of the hospital room all cleaned up and ready to go and was going to go over to them but stopped when he heard what was happening down the hallway. He never knew that Dick and Veronica had been friends that long, he just assumed they got along because they all had the same group of friends.

Logan decided to hang back a few minutes and let them have it out. He didn't want to interrupt this war they were having it seemed like they needed this to get past everything.

Dick looked at her like she had just stole his last issue from his Playboy subscription and threw it into a burning fire. "Are you fucking kidding me, my best friend lost his girlfriend. We all lost Duncan not just you Ronica!" Dick said her name just the way Lily used to say it but this time out of spite.

Dick was fuming at this point, "You don't get to point the finger at anyone, maybe you should have kept your damn mouth shut and shouldn't have told Lilly about Logan kissing Yolanda and she would still fucking be here."

Veronica lost it then and tear streamed down her face and she punched Dick repeatedly in the chest as she screamed at him this time louder and Logan finally made his way over to them. "YOU. ARE. THE. WORST. SUPPOSED. BEST. FRIEND. FOR. THE. REST. Of. TIME. IN. HISTORY. OF. THE. WORLD. I. HATE. YOU. SO. MUCH. YOU. WERE. ALWAYS. SUPPOSE. TO. BE. ON. MY. SIDE. NOt. TURNING. AGAINST. ME. TOO."

Veronica finally lost it and she couldn't handle it anymore, she flung her arms around Dick and cried into his chest and Dick let down his guard and pulled her into his arms. "Ronnie I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you like that. Your right I should have been there for you instead of trying to tear you down."

Veronica relaxed into Dicks embrace and smiled, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I know I've been MIA for over a month on this story but I would like to apologize I was so swarmed with college and had to put my stories on the back burner for a while and focus on my classes. But I got A's in all four classes I took over summer. :) This is going to be a super update with tons of plot changes. Are ya ready? ;) Some references to season one episode 20 wanted to make sure I added some of the actual show into my story too. :)

Chapter Eight: Inner Strength.

** Two Days Later, with Aaron in the interrogation room at local prison.**

Aaron had spent the last two day in a filthy jail cell in a orange jump suit, he looked like the filthy bastard that he really was. If he thought for a second that he was going to get away with what he's done he' beyond insane.

The Echolls lawyer who was supporting to get some kind of punishment on Aaron knew all the facts. He knew that the California law stated that child abuse would serve as either a felony or a less serious offense depending on the circumstances. The most severe cases of child abuse may carry felony lifetime sentences, while the least serious cases are considered gross misdemeanors with potentially no jail time. He also knew that punishment would typically be more severe if Aaron had a prior record of criminal child abuse activity and that it would be greatly reduced because there was no prior record recorded with the police department.

Their lawyer knew that if anything he could defiantly get Aaron's parental rights revoked and terminated. His perfect golden image would be shattered, he won't be the perfect father people think he his, his true color's will show through. He will regret the moment he first laid a hand on Logan.

As the lawyer entered the interrogation room he came face to face with the bastard who for years he had loved working with but this time he was going to make sure he would never see the light of day again. "Mr. Echolls, it's always a pleasure seeing you."

Aaron's smirk was plastered on his face thickly and proudly. "James it's been to long. So are you here to help me get out of this shit hole?"

James laughed and his smirk became twice the size as the one plastered on Aaron disgusting face. "If you thought for a second that I would ever want to help you get off with child abuse against Logan your out of your mind. Lynn's paying me not you, so I won't be helping you in anyway."

Aaron's smirk fell from his face and turned angry quickly, "What do you mean you aren't here to represent me, I've paid you well for years. You son of a bitch!"

The lawyer grinned with curiosity, "So why do you beat him? He's just a child, what makes you think that this is even okay?"

Aaron's laugh was deathly, "because he had to learn how to become a man somehow, with Lynn babying him all the damn time I had to step in and teach him how life really worked. He deserved every mark and scar he has on his back. It his life lessons he learned. It will make him a better man."

The lawyer felt his stomach drop, he couldn't believe what her was hearing. "I can't believe you think that is even an okay excuse for what you have done, you're going to rot in hell and live the rest of your life in that jail cell if I have anything to say about this." With that comment he stood up and walked out of the interrogation room, leaving behind that bastard, he would rot in hell and that was final.

** Same day with Logan and Dick surfing **

The two best friends sat on their surfboards as the water moved beneath them at Trestles beach in Southern California. They hadn't really hung out since before he and Veronica got together, and Logan wanted to know what was with his and Veronicas friendship.

"So I didn't know that you and Ronnie were friends before, like you went back way back to kindergarten?" Logan asked he looked over at his best bud.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, not really sure what to say. "I mean yeah we've been friends for years but I guess after she turned on us and sided with her dad that I was just suppose to forget about all the stuff we went through."

Logan sighed and felt really bad for making dick think that he had to hurt Veronica the way he did, this was all his fault if he had just kept the way he was treating her between the two of them and not involving everyone. Veronica would have had Dick to support her though Lilly's death and he took that away from her.

"Man I wish I wouldn't have made you choose between me and her, if I had known that you could have been there for her when I couldn't."

Dick smacked Logan on the back and smiled, "Hey man she obviously has forgiven you for everything, I'm sure that she will forgive me too in time. I was a horrible friend to her after everything. I was suppose to be her best friend but I just followed behind you and treated her like shit, and never thought about the way she would see everything."

Dick had been pondering a question that had been on his mind since he first found out that Logan was dating Veronica. "So you really like her don't ya' man?"

Logan's face lit up like Christmas lights, "Ya' I really do like her man, I even love her we've been practically besties since the first time I saw her in those soccer shorts and knee socks. She's making me work hard for her trust and I'm willing to do just about anything and everything to make her see that I'm done playing games. I just want to be happy with her."

Dick smiled he knew Logan loved Veronica he could see it in the way he'd always looked at her, even if it was just the little glances. You could that boy was in deep in the spiral of Veronica Mars. "I know I really don't have the right to say this since I've been such a bad friend to her lately but I promised her years ago that I would beat the shit out of anyone who broke her heart. So I'm warning you man, break her heart I'll kill you."

Logan grinned, "dude I'd probably kill myself first if I ever hurt her again. I'll beat you to it."

"Dude as much as I would love to continue girly talk with you I wanna fucking surf so lets hit the waves before the surfs down for the night." Dick tossed over his shoulder and he went out farther in the ocean and caught a wave riding it back into the shore, Logan followed shortly after him.

Later in the afternoon Logan sits on his surfboard and looks out away from the beach; towards the ocean. He watches the waves come in and sees a few boats pass. It is a beautiful day today and the waved have been pretty good. He feels pleasantly tired. Although he loves the exercise that surfing brings, mostly he loved to surf because is always helps him quite his mind. He is able to totally focus on the wave, zone in on the magically, the rest of the world disappears.

After awhile he is finally exhausted and rides one last wave back into the shore and walks up the beach and shoved his board in the sand and sat down after unzipping his wetsuit so it hung loosely on his hips.

Sighing he flipped open his phone and looked at the time deciding it was time to head home, he knew his mother would be wanting to talk more with the lawyer this afternoon about the case they were building against Aaron.

*** Next day Neptune High Parking lot. ***

The LeBaron has died and Veronica is trying to pull a rubber tube stuck to part of the engine. She is struggling. Dick and his friend Beaver, accompanied by Logan, who was cutting into an apple with a small knife, walk up to her.

"Uh-oh, someone's got her eye on that Miss White Trash title." Dick joked trying to be more friendly to Veronica to make her forgive him again but he couldn't cut out his witty remarks they used to share.

Beaver smirked not knowing that Dick was just joking about what he said, "Yeah, you know you got a solid effort in the talent competition, but I'd like to see that car up on some cinder blocks."

"Guys, come on, huh." Logan responded.

Covering for Logan's failure to respond appropriately, Veronica takes over. "I know. Guys, come on, the talent is making a grilled cheese sandwich on the engine block." Grabbing knife out of Logan's hand, she continues. "Guys, come on, you can't put your car up on blocks in the yard if you don't have a yard." Veronica cuts the free part of the tube away and attaches it to another part of the engine. "You know, I think I can do both sides of this little act now." She reaches over towards the ignition and starts the car. "So, how 'bout next time, you don't bother. I got it covered." She throws the knife back at Logan, who catches it and smirks. They exchange a look before the boys wander off and she closes the bonnet.

Further away on campus a couple is in a deep conversation.

"So that's it? I mean just like that you flush a two year relationship down the toilet?"

Carmen is frustrated with her boyfriend, "No, Tad, it's. We've been going out since I was a freshman an-and I just feel like"

"What did I do wrong?"

Carmen is trying her best to keep her voice calm and cool, "Nothing. It's just you're graduating in a month and"

"And what? What, you don't trust me? What with college and all that?"

"Tad, I just can't imagine doing the whole long distance thing." Carmen sighs.

"But it's only for a year," he whinnied with sadness.

Carmen was not getting through to him and she didn't know how much more patience she could stand. "No, it's four years at the Academy and then four years of the Navy and I don't know."

Tad pulls a cd out of his pocket. "Look. Look, just listen to this, please?"

"I don't want another mix."

He slides it between the books she is holding, pressed against her chest. "It's something I wrote for you on my guitar."

Carmen had finally had enough and was tired of trying to calmly explain this to him. "Look, a song isn't going to make it better, Tad. It's over." She turns and starts to walk away.

"Before you go," she pauses, "there's something you should see." She turns back as Tad gets out his cell phone.

"You're not gonna change my mind."

Tad punches some buttons and the sound of Carmen laughing and moaning can be heard. He holds up the phone so she can see the small screen. She is horrified.

Later in the afternoon in Veronica's bathroom office is Carmen who is starring into the mirror whipping tears away. Veronica walks up standing next to her. "Are you okay?"

Carmen retells Veronica about what happened with her and Tad earlier in the afternoon.

"I don't even remember doing it. I must have been wasted. I-I would never do something like that. It's totally disgusting."

"You mean, you two having sex?" Veronica asked.

"Worse. I'm skinny-dipping in some hot tub and I have this popsicle and I."

Veronica looks at her with sympathy, "Do you think he's serious?"

"I don't know. When I said I wanted to break up, he was just but I can't take the chance. I need you to get me that phone, Veronica. You can do that, can't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Bank on it." Veronica smirked.

A few hours later in Veronica's bathroom office. She and Logan are kissing passionately. They do a standing roll from one side of the sink area to the other, never breaking apart and Logan lifts Veronica onto the counter. He pulls back and drops his head with a heavy sigh.

"What? I blockaded the door. I hung an "Out of Order" sign."

Logan has a huge grin on his face. He shakes his head. "No, this is wrong." He looks around. "I mean a boy in a girl's bathroom, it's just-"

"So wrong, it's right?"

Logan whispers, "Yes." They kiss again until Logan pulls back and sighs again, this time more serious. "I'm sorry about Dick and those guys."

"Dick and those guys don't bother me." Veronica grabs Logan's shirt as he laughs softly.

Logan nods then looks at his watch. He expels another heavy breath. "I am beyond tardy for my physics class." Logan leans forward to kiss her quickly, then grabs his books from the other sink counter. "If I remember right, time travel is not yet possible."

Logan performs a silly little skip and heads for the door. Veronica jumps down from the counter and follows him.

"So try petty corruption."

Logan peers out of the bathroom as Veronica, now behind him, reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a pad of slips.

"Hm?"

Veronica smiled, "Tardy excuse slips. Date-stamped. Untraceable. I know people."

Veronica pulls the bathroom door open slightly and peers out. Logan moves behind her to look. Veronica puts on an OMG face but then drops it as she turns to face Logan and leans back against the wall next to the door. "It's clear." Logan stands over her, hand on the door.

"Good luck in physics." Veronica grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss but then, just as they are about to, starts speaking again. "Remember," Logan laughs as does Veronica, then they complete the kiss. "force equals mass times acceleration."

Logan kisses her again "Mmm."

"Light is a particle that can exhibit properties of a wave."

Logan kisses her a couple more times before straightening up and looking down on her. "I'd learn more staying here with you." He moves in to continue the 'lesson' and is again within millimeters of her mouth when she pushes him away.

"I have things to do."

Logan laughs again. He kisses her cheek, then opens the door and strides off, tapping the "Out of Order" sign as he goes. Veronica sighs.

"Like cool down." She heads over to her bag on the counter and pulls out a cell phone. "I made a promise to Carmen. Thank god for disposable cell phones."

Veronica and Wallace walk along together. "No offense but you look odd"

.

Wallace replied, "I just watched our parents cuddle on the couch last night. My eyes they burn."

"Any idea what our parents do Mondays and Wednesdays from six to ten that requires an overnight bag?"

Wallace groaned looking sick to his stomach, "As far as I'm concerned, they play bingo at the VFW. That's my story, I'm sticking with it."

"Best way to deal with things like this? Pretend they don't exist." Handing him a slip of paper. "Do you mind calling this number halfway through sixth period?"

Wallace smiled and nodded, "Sure, all right. They don't exist?"

Veronica smiles back at her new best friend, "Deal."

Veronica made a bump and bait with Wallace's help,She starts talking loudly and walking backwards towards the oncoming Tad.

In a la Valley girl tone, "So I was all no way and he was like, yeah, way and-" Tad walks into Veronica as he passes her. He turns to face her. "I'm so sorry." Wallace drops the phone into his backpack.

Tad groans,"Watch what you're doing."

"Okely-dokely." Wallace and Veronica smile.

Cut to Veronica entering a classroom. She has a cell phone to her ear and is in Valley girl mode again. Excitedly, "He did not say that. Uh-uh. Uh-uh." Tad is sitting at one of he desks. The teacher at the front of the class is unimpressed with Veronica's entrance as she puts her bag down on one of the empty desks.

Mr. Wu exclaimed, "Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?"

Veronica talks into the phone, "Okay, ciao for now." Then she turns to Mr. Wu, "This is like study hall, right? I was excused from gym class for, um, personal reasons."

"Are you not familiar with the school's cell phone policy?" Mr. Wu asked. He holds his hand out for the phone. Veronica gives it to him.

Veronica smiled secretly, "All right, all right, take a pill."

"You can pick this up after school."

Veronica returns to and sits at her desk and holds out her hands in a "whatever" gesture. Cut to Wallace in a different, darkened classroom, where some dull educational film is playing..

The film audio is playing in the back ground, 'We can it symbiosis. That literally means living together.' Wallace has his phone in his hand under his desk and is punching in a number.

Back in study hall, a cell rings.

"Tad, I believe your bag is ringing."

Some of the class giggle while Tad picks up his bag from the floor beside him and retrieves his phone. He finds it and opens it. Mr Wu holds out his hand for it.

"What? Give me a break, it's not even on."

"I know you know the policy Mr Wilson, because you just saw a demonstration. I'm an equal opportunity confiscator."

Tad, pissed off, takes the phone to Mr. Wu as Veronica observes with a look of satisfaction. Mr Wu places Tad's phone in a drawer.

In a different classroom the last period of the day, Veronica collects her paper and approaches the teacher. "Ms Dunne? I volunteered to separate the recycling from the cafeteria trash this afternoon. Can I be excused from class early?" The clueless Miss Dunne nods and takes Veronica's paper.

Cut to the hallway. The bell rings and Veronica runs to study hall. Mr Wu is still at the teacher's desk of the now empty room.

"Hi! I'm here to get my phone back." He opens the drawer. Veronica grabs Tad's phone.

"Consider this a warning. Next time, I'm keeping it and you'll just have to gossip with your friends with two cans and string."

Veronica looked confused to play part of the act, "I'm not sure what that means but I'm totally warned, I swear."

Veronica runs out of the room, bumping into Tad coming in. She flies. He approaches Mr Wu who looks up. "Ah, yep." Mr Wu opens his drawer. Tad puts his hand in the drawer, reaching for his phone and realizes that it is not there.

"Wait, this isn't mine." Tad complains.

Mr Wu, disinterested, does that "I don't know" hum and returns to his papers. Tad thinks for a moment, then clues in.

"Veronica Mars." Tad hisses.

** Mars Investigation after school **

Veronica puts her stuff on her desk as Keith, feet on his desk, viewing his computer screen, calls out to her. "Hey, honey, how's school?"

"You know. Mean kids and different teachers. Crumbling infrastructure." Heading into his office. "So, why are you smiling?"

"'Cause I'm savoring the irony. Imagine the Mars family sending our heir, Veronica, to an Ivy League college with money from the bounty on the Kane heir.

Veronica looks over his reclined body at the screen. It is a "Missing Persons Links" page setting out details of missing persons and rewards. Duncan Kane is top of the list. Details listed include age looks like 18, date of birth looks like 19 February 1987, hair brown, eyes blue, height looks like 5"11' and some further details. There is a picture of him and under it, the amount of $50,000.00.

Reading the paper Veronica comments, "For information on the whereabouts of Duncan Kane." Amazed, "Fifty grand? Not bad."

"Money for nothing. That's your first two years right there."

Veronica sighed, "It might not be as easy as you think."

"Come on, honey, Duncan Kane? A sheltered rich kid who has maids fold his underwear? I think I'll be able to track him down. I'm only worried about beating the other pros. Yeah, he's a big fish in a very small barrel." Keith looks up at his daughter and catches the doubt in her face. "What is it?"

"You know that entertainment lawyer you've been looking for all year?"

Keith sighed, "Yeah."

"Well, I was telling Meg about how hard the guy's been to find and all the tricks you use if you want to disappear and Duncan was sitting right there, listening. But, looking on the bright side, all those other professionals probably won't find him first."

Keith groaned, "What did you tell him?"

"Use cash, don't use a credit card, don't use your own car, you know."

"The basics."

Veronica added quickly, "I might have mentioned something about recycling passports on eBay." Keith looks resigned.

Enthusiastically, "But, come on, Dad, with your expertise and my can-do spirit, we can do it. Family project." The door to Mars Investigations can be heard opening.

"I have a friend who can play the eBay angle, might be able-"

Veronica finally hears the humming of "Our Love Is Here to Stay" coming from the outer office and pauses, looking up. A contented and happy Alicia appears at the door of Keith's office.

Lovingly. "Hello, Mr Mars." To Veronica, friendly. "Hey, Veronica. How's school?"

Slightly embarrassed, "Hi, Miss Fennel, it's fine."

Keith, sporting a grin, stands and moves to the door, grabbing a bag on the way. He kisses Alicia on the cheek. "We'll be back around eight or so."

"Where you going?"

"Out. Why don't you get started on that passport thing?" Keith and Alicia leave and Veronica sighs.

_*** Flashback *** _

_Veronica heads for her lunch table. Wallace is already there. Veronica sits and digs out an apple and a notebook. _

"_Girl, you should hear what people say about you."_

_Veronica doesn't looked bothered, "So then what are you doing sitting here?"_

"_You sat next to me."_

"_This is my table." Veronica replies. _

"_And what a fine table it is. What do you suppose this is made of? Oak?"_

"_Look, if people are saying such awful things" Veronica starts to reply but Wallace cuts her off. _

"_Well, I figure I've got a choice. I can either hang out with the punks who laughed at me, took pictures of me while I was taped to that flagpole or I can hang out with the chick who cut me down." _

_**A few weeks prior with Keith and Veronica talking and Alicia and Wallace talking in their own homes. **_

"_But seriously, folks. Sit down." Veronica plonks herself down on the stool at the kitchen counter. "I know how uncomfortable you are with the idea of me dating and I've done everything in my power to respect that, but your mom's been gone for over a year now."_

_Worried Veronica asks,"You met someone?"_

"_I have. But I didn't want to say anything until I was sure I had feelings for this person. A-Alicia and I talked about it and- "_

_Veronica is more than shocked, "What? Who? Alicia? Wallace's mom?" _

_Cut to the Fennel house. Wallace jerks up from leaning over the bathroom sink, toothbrush still in his mouth. He is horrified. _

"_Say what?"_

"_Well, from your reaction I'd say your heard me just fine." _

_Wallace and Veronica are sitting at one of the outside tables at school the next day. They are not comfortable with each other and are silence for an age. _

_Veronica breaks the silence, "On the bright side, if our parents get hitched, we could have bunk beds and stay up all night talking."_

_Wallace was not amused, "You're truly sick."_

"_I've always wanted a little brother I could dress up like a little doll."_

"_Yeah? See how that works out for you." Wallace stacks his books and stalks off. Veronica watches him go, a sad look on her face._

_**Mars apartment Keith and Alicia are watching a movie **_

_Veronica gets two cans of drinks from the fridge and walks uncomfortably back towards her room. She is uncomfortable because Keith and Alicia are sitting close to each other on the couch, Keith's arm around Alicia, watching an old black and white movie, "Storm Warning" on tv. _

_In Veronica's room, Wallace is pacing. "What's happening?" _

"_Handing Wallace one of the cans, "They're still watching a movie. He has his arm around her."_

"_Uh, he's not groping her or anything, is he?"_

_Veronica retaliating. "No, but earlier I saw him cutting a hole in the bottom of his popcorn bucket."_

"_That's not funny."_

"_Yeah, well my dad's not a groper."_

_Wallace asked curiously, "Do you think they're serious? What does your dad say? "_

_Veronica replied, "That's the good thing. We don't have to worry. It won't last long. It can't."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_My mom's in rehab. When she gets cleaned up, she's coming home."_

_Upset Wallace asked, "And where does my mom fit into that plan?" _

_Veronica shrugs. "So, I guess she's just a placeholder then? Somebody to keep your dad from being lonely until the woman who dumped him decides she's ready to come back?" Wallace asked growing more upset. _

"_What do you expect me to say, Wallace? This is my family. Two minutes ago, you didn't want them dating either."_

_Wallace replied. "Yeah, I probably wish Mom would've found a guy who wasn't my best friend's dad, but Mom hasn't found a decent guy since my dad died and if she's just gonna get burned, I need to tell her right now." _

"_You can't."_

"_Why not." _

"_Wallace, wait, do me a favor and just wait a few weeks."_

"_I gotta say, Veronica. I'm getting a little tired of doing you favors." _

_Veronica felt bad for what she said but it was her mom they were talking about, of course she wanted her parents to get back together if they could make it work. So the next morning Veronica closes her locker and waits as Wallace arrives and opens his. _

"_Hey, last night, you said something. Am I really your best friend?"_

_Wallace replies, "Who else you seen around besides that boy friend of yours?" _

_Veronica smiles broadly. Without looking at her and smiling despite himself. "Quit smiling at me." _

_** End Flashback on the formation depth of Wallace and Veronicas friendship ** _

** Mars Investigations that same night ***

Veronica is working on her computer when Carmen enters. "So. Did it work?"

Veronica grins, "Success." Veronica hands her Tad's phone.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. You didn't watch it, did you?" Veronica shakes her head and Carmen sinks into the chair in relief. "You saved my life, Veronica."

Veronica smiled sadly at Carmen, "Look, Carmen, just because we got the phone, doesn't mean the video's dead. You gotta know it's impossible to destroy a digital file with any kind of certainty."

Carmen replies trying to sound hopeful to convince herself, "Tad isn't really a think ahead kind of guy." Carmen looks down at the phone then grabs a heavy based sculpture on Veronica's desk and smashes the phone. Veronica smiles broadly. "That felt good."

"Justice is served." On her computer screen, Veronica has the Prying Eyez screen in the background but was actually doing an email to Wallace entitled: History Project Due. As she glances at her screen again, she receives an email. The message is: Nice try. "It's just a message from Top Gun."

Carmen looked confused, "That's Tad." Carmen comes around to Veronica's side of the desk and looks over her shoulder as a video file loads. It is Carmen and the popsicle. Carmen turns off the screen. "Oh my god."

** The next day with Logan and Veronica at the Echolls house**

Veronica and Logan, wrapped in a kiss, burst in. Still kissing, Logan swirls Veronica around and into the room. She laughs, they kiss a little more, then break. "So the place is ours."

They kiss and spin again, this time into the middle of the room. Veronica laughs and they move towards the couch. They pause.

Veronica looks up at Logan's face and smiled, "Hey, do you think this thing will ever get more normal?"

Logan kisses her cheek then leads her to the couch. Veronica drops her bag and they both sink onto the sofa, facing each other. "What, like will we ever hang at the mall and hold hands and buy each other teddy bears with hearts that say "I wuv you bear-y much"?"

Veronica smiled widely, "Yes, exactly that. Except I want my bear won through some sort of demonstration of ring tossing ability."

Softly Logan replies. "Well, secrets are kinda hot, too." Logan leans in to kiss her, pauses, then darts forward for her lips as he bends her down into the couch, Veronica's arms going around Logan. A few seconds of heavy making out is interrupted by the sound of Lynn clearing her throat.

"Hi honey, I'm home early from meeting with the lawyer. Hello Veronica dear how are you?"

Veronica gives an embarrassed little wave.

Lynn continues to talk to Logan. "So I was thinking we have dinner at home tonight, I'll cook and you can help me. Veronica dear invite your father over to, it would be nice too see him again and say thank you for all he's done to help with our legal troubles." After a few moments of awkward silence Lynn leaves the room.

Logan, leaning over the back of one of a pair of armchairs, puts his head in his hands. "Oh my God. Did I just get caught by my mother making out on the couch?"

Veronica blushes, "Yeah, you got caught by your mom. I got caught by the nicest woman in Neptune. That's weird." Feeling her teeth with her lips. "Um, and I have lipstick on my teeth." Veronica stands and heads for the bathroom. Logan watches her go and expels his breath. In the bathroom, Veronica checks her face and exits, running into Logan's body that was waiting just outside the door. "Hi."

Logan smiled down at her and wraps his arms around her tightly and kisses her lips quickly and softly, "hi to you too."

Veronica smiles and rest her head on his chest before softly saying, "So I've got to head home and let Backup out for a little while. Wanna come with?"

Logan nodded and took Veronica's hand as they walked towards his car, after they got in they drove to the Mars apartment. After getting Backup they started to walk towards the dog beach.

** At the dog beach **

Veronica let Backup off his leash and let him run off on his own. Logan wrapped and arm around her waist and held her close as they walked. "So, I've been thinking and I know we haven't been dating long. But Christmas is coming up in a few weeks and I was wondering what you might want for christmas?"

Veronica smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before resting her head back on his shoulder. "Logan it doesn't matter to me what you get me, anything from you would be special."

Logan's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Veronica smiled and stopped their walking. Moving so they were face to face again she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his on the lips deeply. "Just as long as you don't spend a ton of money on me where fine."

Logan chuckled and placed another kiss on her lips. "Of course you never liked it when I used to spend money on you, but this time its different, your my girlfriend. I get the right to shower you with gifts."

Veronica sighed by nodded, "I know it's not worth the argument, just don't spend a ton of money please?"

Logan nodded and kissed her nose and whispered softly, "I love you Ronnie."

Veronica smiled, "I love you to Logan."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
